With Injury Comes Pain
by Drifting is Bliss
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but this is after they get turned into monsters and all that jazz. Please correct me if I get something wrong, since, sadly, I've never actually watched the show. This is rated T because of the violence, and I might end up shipping a few of the characters- *cough* Mabifica *cough*- but that's pretty much it. There will be very slow updates, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy..?" Stan would approach the wolf-turned teenager cautiously, he needed to look straight into her eyes for her to become normal and in-control of her actions again, though he wasn't sure how yet.

"Grunkle Stan! Grab her shoulders and force her to look at you!" The second half of the Mystery Twins, Mabel, shouted from across the lawn. She was safe in the little pool that they added for her, since water could also snap Wendy out of being feral, but she didn't know that Gargoyles could as well.

"Got her!" He'd grab her shoulders, turning her head so she looked him straight in the pupil less, yellow orbs that people call eyes. She'd stop struggling almost immediately, and he'd let go of her shoulders.

"Thanks Mister Pines, that's much better." Wendy would look down, yelping when she saw the sheer amount of blood that covered her. "Waitttt, who's blood is this? I really hope it was some rodent we could live without, like a rat or something.

"We haven't quite figured that out yet." Mabel would shout from the pool, placing her elbows on the rim. "Huh?" She'd turn her head, looking at a patch of grass. "Sorry to say, but that's way too much blood to be a rodent."

"Okay, maybe like a large-ish bird?" Stan would walk over, Wendy close behind.

"Yeah, maybe a large-ish bird, but that wouldn't make sense either. There's a bunch of fur." Mabel would point to the fur at the corner of the little blood-filled patch. "This blood forms a trail! I'm not going to follow it, but you guys can!" She'd point to the bloody skid marks.

"Oh. Thanks Mabel!" Wendy would nearly yell as she raced beside the skid marks. "Why the golf cart… Oh my gosh." Wendy would gasp loudly, letting out a choked noise as Stan came up to her.

"What is it Wendy? Did you find- Oh. Dipper!" He'd run to the small, shivering form of the cervitar, gently scooping him in his arms. "He lost a lot of blood… We should go back to Mabel. Wendy..?"

"I-I did _that _to him. I didn't even k-know that I would hurt o-one of my best friends…" She'd point to the blood-covered form of Dipper, and then she'd notice the scratch over his eye. "He might even be half blind after this…" She'd lower her head, obviously horrified at what she'd done.

"C'mon, we should at least try to help him." He'd lightly nudge Wendy, and she'd follow behind, dragging her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mabel! We found what Wendy nearly killed!" He'd yell as he neared the pool. Her head would pop out of the water when he arrived.

"So? What is it? And if it's still alive, we need to help it." Mabel would say, once again propping her elbows on the rim of the pool.

"Well, actually, it's uh-" Wendy would say, but Mabel interrupted her.

"It's what?" Mabel would nearly shout.

"It's Dipper." Stan would finish, setting Dipper on the grass in front of the pool. The poor little cervitaur had started waking up, as his wounds bled heavily. His breathing was faint, and he let out a pained deer noise that broke their hearts.

"Dip-dot!" She'd hop out of the pool, careful not to splash him. "He'll be okay, he's fine, he's always okay, right? He's probably survived worse…" She'd keep rambling on about how he'd live, and when she finished, she looked up sadly.

There was a long silence as they listened to Dipper's breathing, then there was a soft whimper. They'd all turn to look at Dipper as his eyes fluttered open.

"M-Mabel..?" He'd say in a tone that was almost too quiet to hear.

"I'm here Dip-Dip, I'm here." She sobbed a little, grabbing his un-injured hand and squeezing it softly. Dipper smiled a little at that, and since his hand was near his head, Mabel took the opportunity to pet his ears, since he never let her.

"These are so soft..!" She'd gasp as she let her and drift across his deer-like ear. Stan walked over and sat beside her.

"They actually are!" He'd exclaim as he'd only poke his ear a little, with drawing his stoney hand so he could stay at least a little comfortable.

Dipper's eyes would close, and his breathing would even out, and he was overall a lot calmer.

"Would you look at that. He's a little better." Wendy would tilt her head, then avert her gaze. She didn't like looking at him so injured.

"And Wendy, don't blame yourself. You had no idea you did this." Mabel would say, offering a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess. You're actually right. Thanks Mabel." She'd mumble as she walked towards the Mystery Shack.


	3. AN

**I hope I fixed it. If not, I will remove the story. This is an answer for emyy250, so thank you for pointing out the little text problem. This isn't really a chapter, but I'm just clearing up some dumb problems. Anyways, emyy250 also gets a shout-out for being the first person to review on my story, so thanks so much!**


End file.
